


Professor Dameron

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Prompt Fill, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Finding your soulmate was supposed to be a joyous occasion, at least that was what Rey assumed from all stories she had read. Growing up in foster care, the idea of finding the one person specifically made for you in the universe, a billion-to-one shot for most, seemed too good to be true. Now, as Rey climbs the stairs toward his office, she feels nothing but dread.Rey Andor’s soulmate, the one person perfect for her in the entire universe, was her Thermal Systems Design professor — Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208972
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Professor Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anonymous prompter's request: "Unexpected soulmates or bearing the marks of the others pain thing?"
> 
> Mild warning: Rey is a 21-year old graduate student and Poe is her professor in his early-to-mid 30s. A small bit of touching happens (2nd base) but nothing explicit and everything is consensual.

Rey Andor is practically shaking when she arrives at Amidala Hall. She knew what she needed to do, but she wasn’t sure if she had the strength to do it. The truth had been weighing on her for the past three days until she could no longer ignore it.

She had found her soulmate. 

The whole thing was a freak accident. Rey had been studying in the library for a test when she noticed him on a ladder reaching for a book on the top shelf. As if by some cosmic stroke of fate — which in hindsight is probably apropos given the circumstance — his shirt came untucked and exposed a patch of skin just below his abs. That’s when she saw it: his soulmate mark. 

For as long as she could remember, an identical copy of that very same mark greeted her every time she looked in the bathroom mirror. She recognized it instantly and knew exactly what it meant. They were soulmates.

Finding your soulmate was supposed to be a joyous occasion, at least that was what she assumed from all stories she had read. Growing up in foster care, the idea of finding the one person specifically made for you in the universe, a billion-to-one shot for most, seemed too good to be true. Now, as Rey climbs the stairs toward his office, she feels nothing but dread.

Twenty-one years on this spinning rock, surviving Plutt, and graduating early from MIT to start her Master’s, none of it could have prepared her for this. 

Rey Andor’s soulmate, the one person perfect for her in the entire universe, was her Thermal Systems Design professor — Poe Dameron.

Yep, it was a total disaster. 

She had liked Professor Dameron (not like _that_ , at least not until three days ago) from the moment he stepped into the classroom and began his first lecture by quoting Leonardo da Vinci: _“Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Being willing is not enough; we must do.”_

Professor Dameron was emphasizing his class was about more than just learning, his students would be expected to put those learnings into practice. He was the cool, young, wiz professor on campus who scored nearly perfect marks on ratemyprofessor.com 

Now all she could do is wonder if her entire opinion of the man had been skewed. Did some part of her subconsciously know he was her soulmate this whole time?

Forget about it. 

There was no point in rehashing the past. She was here to tell him. She had to tell him. Let the chips fall where they may afterward. Quite frankly, she wasn’t even sure what she wanted. Just because they were soulmates didn’t mean things magically happened once they found one another. As her adopted father Cassian would say, soulmates still need to put in the work. Of course, putting in the work is probably easier when soulmates are not teacher and student. She can’t even comprehend the social repudiation if anyone were to find out.

Rey pauses just outside his office to take a deep breath before finally knocking on his door.

“Come in,” calls a warm voice from the other side. 

“Hello Professor Dameron,” greets Rey, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. “Do you have a few minutes?”

“Rey, yes, of course,” he smiles, standing up as she entered his small workspace. “That’s why we have office hours after all.”

“Thanks.” 

“What can I do for you? Do you need help with something?” 

She stands in the middle of his office, her arms fidgeting with the straps of her backpack as she tries to ignore the flutter in her stomach at the sight of him leaning against the desk waiting for her response. Had he always looked that handsome or was she only just noticing now? 

_Shit, this is already a disaster. Get it together girl._

“Um…” she stutters, closing the door behind them and setting down her backpack. The last thing she needed was an audience. “I was hoping to talk to you…” 

“Okay,” he nods.

She nods in return. Her mouth even opens but no words come out.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she blinks. “I just um...need to talk to you.”

“Right, you said that…”

“Yes, I uh...saw you the other day.” 

Good, start with the facts. 

“In the library.”

“Okay…” 

He still looks confused and who could blame him. She wasn’t exactly making this easy. Admittedly, how the hell was she supposed to tell this man, who happens to be her professor, that they are soulmates? 

“I uh...um.” Rey feels her face heat up as the idea forms in her head. It’s such a terrible idea, but the words are out of her mouth before she allows herself to think twice. “I need to show you something if that is okay?” 

He tilts his head still obviously very confused. “Yes, of course.” 

Reaching down, she lifts up her shirt to expose her bare stomach and chest to him.

“Holy fuck Rey,” snaps Professor Dameron angrily as his face goes beet red and he spins around to turn away from her. “Stop it. What the hell do you think you are doing?” 

She slides half her bra up and cups her right breast in her hand to still mostly cover herself while stretching out her stomach. 

“I uh...need you to look at me.” 

God this is such a bad idea. Why did she do this again?

“Absolutely not.” His back is still turned to her and his voice is raspy. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get either of us in by pulling a stunt like this? What are you thinking? You need to leave, right now!” 

“Please,” she whispers, trying desperately to keep it together long enough to get this over with. “Please...I...I can’t leave until you look at me.”

It takes a while, but Professor Dameron reluctantly turns around. His eyes stay averted for a few moments until they eventually find their destination: the small spot just at the underside of her right breast where her soulmate mark is located. 

His pupils expand as the realization hits him. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, practically tripping over himself.

“Yeah…” she chuckles, somehow managing a timid smile. 

She watches his eyes and brain processing everything in real-time, likely all the same things she had spent the last three days having anxiety attacks over. After a few moments of silence, he takes two steps closer and reaches out with his hand until abruptly stopping halfway. 

Rey nods wordlessly, giving him permission to continue. 

Her hand is still covering most of her breast, but her stomach bottoms out when the tips of his fingers make contact with her skin and gently trace over her soulmate mark. Their eyes stay locked on one another as he caresses the tender spot along the underside of her soft mound with his fingers. It’s a feeling like no other, and not in a sensual way (although it is definitely that), but rather one of total completeness. It warms her from head to toe and she can’t help it when she sighs happily into his touch.

“Shit,” he says, pulling his hand back. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s okay,” she hums, blushing as she pulls down her bra and shirt and notices the lack of space between them. “It was...nice.”

Professor Dameron equally flushes crimson and runs his hand along the back of his neck speechlessly. 

“So um...what happens now?” she asks, ducking her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I don’t know. Is...Is this something” — his eyes shift away uneasily for a moment — “Is this something you want to explore further?”

Rey takes a deep breath before answering.

“Yes...” She bites her lip. “And what about you?”

His chest rises heavily before he nods silently. 

They stand facing one another for what feels like an eternity and Rey swears she catches his eyes dart down to her lips. 

“I think you should go,” he announces eventually. “We can take it slow, figure out the rest later.” He gives her a nervous smile that she finds all too endearing. 

“Take it slow,” Rey repeats, “Okay.” 

Picking up her backpack, she heads to the door, but not before turning around. 

“I’ll see you in class next week professor?”

“Poe.”

“Pardon?”

“If it’s just...us,” he stammers as his face once again turns crimson, “If it’s just us, I think you should call me Poe.”

Rey can’t help but blush as well. 

“Poe,” she whispers, nodding and leaving his office.

She smiles to herself, not needing to turn around to know he watches her walk all the way down the hall until finally turning out of sight.


End file.
